


Unbroken Hearts

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Anne, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Happy Ending, Patient!Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: A tragic car accident sends Ann Walker to Shibden Hospital, where ever since her arrival, she hasn't spoken a word. After spending six months on the waiting list, Ann is finally getting her new heart while also regaining a part of her old one.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since the accident. Ever since, Ann Walker has been a bedbound patient at Shibden Hospital and hasn’t spoken a word.

The door to Ann’s hospital room creaked open. “Hope I didn’t wake you,” Nurse Elizabeth said, wheeling in a cart of medical equipment. “Time to check your vitals.” Ann sat up and offered the woman her arm. “Feeling any better this morning?” Ann’s eyes remained focused on the wall in front of her.

Nurse Elizabeth continued her task and then left without another word. An hour later, Ann’s door opened once more.

“How’s my favorite patient?” Dr. Anne Lister said, grinning, as two surgical interns filed into the room behind her. Ann’s gaze didn’t waver from the window. Used the lack of response, Anne turned to the interns. “Who’s presenting?”

“Ann Walker, age 29,” Dr. John Booth began, “Came in six months ago after a car accident resulting in severe injury to her heart. She has been waiting in line on the transplant list for a new one ever since.” Dr. Lister gave a firm nod before turning her attention back to Ann.

“And it’s finally your turn,” she said, wearing a wide smile. Ann’s eyes snapped to meet hers. Dr. Lister’s heart lept in her chest and she nodded. “You’re getting your heart.”

_____

After leaving Miss Walker’s room, John approached Dr. Lister at the nurses’ station. “You’re in shock, aren’t you?” She placed her pen on Ann’s chart then turned to him.

“Excuse me?”

“She looked at you,” he explained. “She hasn’t acknowledged anyone since she got here.” Dr. Lister exhaled.

“Miss Walker wasn’t reacting to me. She was reacting to my words,” Dr. Lister stated plainly, “Anyone would’ve been floored by the news.” His expression faltered. "Now, let’s focus on the task at hand, which is getting our patient her new heart.”

He sighed. “Of course, doctor.” Dr. Lister tasked him with running labs. Once he was out of sight, she returned to her chart.

“She looked at you, huh?” Nurse Elizabeth peered up from behind the nurses’ station.

“Can’t a woman chart in peace?” Anne exclaimed. Nurse Elizabeth chuckled and pushed out her chair.

“You think I don’t see that glimmer in your eye?” Elizabeth teased, rounding the counter to Anne’s side. “Come on, Anne,” she continued, “We all know you’re not lying when you call her your favorite patient.” Dr. Lister’s expression hardened.

“What are you implying?” she questioned.

“I’m not implying anything,” Elizabeth defended, “I’m just saying it probably means a lot to you that she is starting to open up.”

“I don’t see how my feelings on the matter are anyone’s business,” Anne snapped, “A hospital is a place for delivering patient care not gossiping around nurses’ stations.” She slammed the chart closed. “We are trained, medical professionals.” She looked Elizabeth dead in the eyes. “It’s time people around here started acting like it.” Anne stormed off toward the elevators.

When the elevator doors closed in front of her, she failed to contain her smile.

_____

Marian approached Anne’s lunch table. She watched as her older sister practiced a suture technique on a banana. “You never stop, do you?” she said, taking a seat across from her with her lunch tray.

“I’ve got to make sure everything’s perfect,” Anne replied, her eyes focused on a stitch. Marian shoved a generous forkful of salad into her mouth.

“Hey, don’t worry. You’ve got this,” Marian reassured her. “It’s just a transplant. You’re an attending, so you’ve probably done thousands of them.” Anne snorted.

“I wouldn’t say thousands.” Her eyes narrowed as she threaded the string through a loop. Marian’s hand halted her own, forcing her to meet her sister’s gaze.

“You’ve got this,” Marian reinforced with a smile. Anne set the tools aside and drew in a deep breath. “There you go,” said Marian. Repetitive beeping interrupted them. Both sets of eyes fell to the waistband of Marian’s scrub bottoms. “Shit, that’s me.” Marian stood and wished her older sister luck before heading off.

_____

The transplant was a success. The nurses wheeled Miss Walker back to her room while Dr. Lister and Booth stood at the nurses’ station. The two had a clear view of Ann through her room’s window as they waited for her to wake up.

When Ann’s eyes began to flutter open, Dr. Lister rushed through the door to be by her side. “Ann?” Ann’s eyes focused on the face in front of her. Dr. Anne Lister’s face. “Can you hear me, Ann?” Ann nodded. A smile spread across Dr. Lister’s face.

“That’s great, Ann,” said Dr. Lister, “The surgery was a success. No more waiting list.” Tears flooded Ann’s eyes, and Dr. Lister’s soon followed.

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Lister said, wiping her face. “This is highly unprofessional.” Ann reached out and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met.

“What’s unprofessional about saving the life of the one you love?” Dr. Lister’s lips parted as Ann beamed up at her.

“After the accident, they said you might have had permanent brain damage,” Anne said, scanning Ann’s expression. “But you remember?” Ann nodded.

“I do.”

Anne smiled brightly before her heart rate picked up. With a creased brow, Anne asked, “You do?” She hinted toward a deeper question.

“Yes, Anne Lister,” Ann said with a chuckle. “I’ll marry you.”

Tears clouded Anne’s gaze once more, but she had never seen clearer. She placed a gentle kiss on her lover’s lips and felt as if the world had finally righted itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a request to write a prequel to the first chapter, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**Before The Accident:**

Anne’s refurbished, black 1956 Ford Thunderbird zoomed down the highway.

“Would you slow down?” Anne shouted, “This car is the only child I’ll ever have!” Ann’s eyes rolled.

“I’m going five under the limit, Anne,” Ann replied. “And it’s not my fault you twisted your ankle trying to load all of our bags in one go.” Anne’s brow creased.

“You’ve been off since this morning,” Anne pointed out. Ann scoffed.

“Have I?”

“Yes, you have,” Anne reinforced. “Have I done something to upset you?” Ann’s grip tightened around the wheel.

“You told your coworkers you were going away for a conference,” Ann said, “Not a vacation with your girlfriend.” Anne’s gaze fell on Ann’s clenched jaw.

“I thought you understood that I prefer to keep my private life private?” Anne retorted.

“Everyone I work with knows about you,” Ann argued.

“You work with children!” Anne said. “All they care about is candy and cartoons.” Ann’s nostrils flared as her eyes remained locked on the road.

“Just once I wish you’d prove you’re not ashamed of us. What we do.” Anne’s mouth fell open.

“Ann,” Anne whispered, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. “What we have is beautiful, and I could never feel shame for it.” Her thumb grazes the top of Ann’s hand. “I love you.” Ann drew in a long breath then nodded.

“I know,” Ann said. “It’s just sometimes it feels like you’re hiding me away.”

“Well, that won’t happen this weekend,” Anne said with a grin. She bent down and pulled her bag into her lap. “Let’s see what’s on the itinerary, shall we?” She pulled out a clipboard with the weekend’s schedule planned out by the hour. Ann’s frown deepened.

“Can we not just have a relaxing vacation?”

“Of course we can,” replied Anne. “I have a couple’s massage planned tomorrow at hour twelve. Of course, that’s after breakfast, hiking, and a quick swim.” Anne’s eyes continued scanning the list. “Oh, and we must have dinner at that lodge tomorrow night!” Ann let out a huff.

“You’re not listening, Anne.” Ann grabbed the itinerary and tossed it into the back.

“Hey!” Anne shouted. She unbuckled her seatbelt then reached into the back to retrieve the tossed item. When she returned forward, Ann’s face had paled.

“What’s that?” Anne’s gaze followed Ann’s eyes to a small, velvet box on the floor. It must’ve fallen from her bag while she was unbuckled. Anne sighed.

“I think you know what it is.” They stared deeply into one another’s eyes.

A loud, blaring noise interrupted them before a hard impact knocked them both unconscious.

_____

**After the Accident:**

Anne gasped awake in a hospital bed with her girlfriend nowhere in sight. “Ann? Ann!” she shouted. A nurse rushed in.

“Ma’am, I’m-”

“Where’s Ann?” she demanded.

“I’m afraid you can’t see her right now,” the nurse explained. “She suffered extensive injuries and was rushed into surgery.” Anne’s head shook.

“No.” Tears burned her eyes as she swung her legs to the side of the bed.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave this room,” the nurse warned.

“I’m an attending surgeon, which makes me your superior,” Anne retorted. “I will do as I please.”

Anne managed three steps before her body once again succumbed to darkness.

_____

The faint beep of a heart monitor was the only interruption from the heavy silence of Ann Walker’s hospital room.

Anne sat by her girlfriend’s side holding her hand with a death grip. “Tonight, I was supposed to propose,” she said between shaky breaths. Her back remained facing the nurse’s pitying stare. “It was the only thing not written on the itinerary.” Anne’s head shook. “I should’ve listened to her. I-” Ann’s eyes began to flutter open.

“Ann?” Anne said. “Ann, it’s me.” Ann’s gaze landed on Anne, and her brow creased.

“There was an accident,” Anne said, her eyes welling with tears. “But you’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” Ann’s attention fell to Anne’s hand over her own. She jerked it away.

“I’m sorry,” said Ann. “I don’t know who you are.” Anne’s eyes widened.

______

After the weekend ended, Anne had Ann transferred to her hospital back home. Still, Ann had no memories of her girlfriend and hasn’t spoken since the reveal. Nevertheless, Anne held hope that one day her love would return to her, and she vowed that when that day came she’d never waste another second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience writing a story for Gentleman Jack. I really enjoy the series and look forward to the rest of the season. All feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
